Stuck and Wanted: The Story Begins
by Dork Asian
Summary: Danielle Katherine-Jane Blackwell has been by herself all her life. But, when a mysterious figure with a dragon tattoo starts popping up, Danni has to stop being a solo and start to help the Ninja before it's too late. Rated T for language, blood, gore, and mentions of sex. (New summary) **HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back with an all new story! Welcome to, "Stuck and Wanted"! Time for the prologue!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…**..**

A girl with ebony black hair, grey eyes, and pale skin sat on the couch of her living room. Her name is Danielle Katharine-Jane Blackwell. She lived alone in a house in the forest. Why was she alone you ask? Well, Danielle was a special girl with special powers. Her parents were killed trying to protect her. Now, Danni was all alone. Her parents died when she was six years old. Danni ran away to a nearby town called Norrisville. There, she spent her time all alone. Now, Danni was fourteen. And that means she had to go to high school.

Not just any high school, Norrisville High. That school was protected by a ninja. Danni always thought the Ninja was a hoax. But, soon, she'll see it for herself.

"Tomorrow is going to be a new day."

Danni yawned, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I have to alternate between "The Story of the Warrior in White" story and the "Stuck and Wanted" story. Here's chapter one!**

…..

Danni stood in front of a big, white building. She wore a sleeveless black shirt, deep purple skinny jeans, dark grey short boots, and a crimson hoodie. Danni gulped as she walked towards the doors. After her parents' death, Danni started online school. But, now she ready for public school. She wasn't that scared little girl who watched her parents get sliced in the throat. No, she was older and braver. The past was behind her. Today was a new day. Today, Danni will finally let it all go.

Danni walked to the front office. Behind a desk, was a blond haired woman with brown eyes. The woman smiled at Danni.

"Are you new, hon?"

"Yes, I-I'm Danielle, the girl transferring from online school."

"Yes, I have your schedule and other papers right here."

The woman handed three papers to Danni. Danni thanked the woman and went to her locker. Luck be have it, her locker was next to her homeroom. Danni opened her locker with ease. She put away a few things and closed her locker.

_ So, this is public school. Seems nice enough._

Danni headed to her homeroom, English with Mr. Bannister. No one was in the classroom, yet. Relieved, Danni headed to a seat in the way back. The bell rang, and students started to come in. Danni could hear their conversations and their thoughts.

_Dammit, stop using your powers, Danni! If you use your powers, _they_ will find you._

Danni mentally face-palmed herself. Why did she always use her powers? She was supposed to stay hidden. Out of sight, out of mind, her mom always said. Danni wanted to make sure the people who killed her parents never find her. She could still remember that fateful day.

…..

_FLASHBACK_

_ Six year old Danni woke up. It was two o' clock in the morning. She heard screaming and shouting. Danni got out of bed and opened the door. Then, she screamed._

_ Her mom was in a puddle of blood, cuts on her neck and arms. Her dad was on the couch, same wounds like her mom, but he had a gunshot to his chest. In the middle of the room, was a person in a black cloak with green markings. The person turned around, and smiled at Danni._

_ "Hello, little girl. Do you see this glorious sight? Blood is everywhere and it smells of death! Isn't it wonderful?"_

_ "YOU'RE A PHYSCOPATH! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_ Danni ran into her closet and hid there. She cried and cried._

_ "Mommy and Daddy are dead. Mommy and Daddy are dead."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

…..

Danni shuddered at the horrible memory. Yet, she didn't feel as scarred as she did in the past. Maybe living in Norrisville will change things.

_The past is in the past, Danni. Just forget everything that has happened, and start worrying about the future. What's the worst that could happen?_

…..

"She still lives. I should have killed her when I had the chance!"

The person in the black cloak with green markings removed his hood, revealing a fourteen year old boy. The boy had brown hair, red eyes, and pale skin.

"I guess they were right, I am an immature immortal fourteen year old. WHATEVER!"

He started laugh like a maniac.

…

**Well, that went well. Anyway, I'm doing a poll for this story. Should Danni date Randy or an OC I'm going to make? You decide! Now, goodbye!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello, my glorious readers! I'm here with a very short author's note. My "Stuck and Wanted" story may go on hiatus. And by "maybe", I mean definitely. I'm sorry for this. But, I got so many ideas for my other story. Not to mention that my other story will be a series. So, this story will be on hiatus sometimes.**

**I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But, hey, that's life for you. Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, I have been on hiatus for WAY too long. I'm sorry and please forgive me. Anyway, here's chapter two! It may or may not be long. Don't worry, Randy (as the Ninja and himself) will make his appearance.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…..

Danni sat in the music room, by herself. Being the new girl, Danni didn't want to be notice. It's bad enough she acts like an outcast and looks like an outcast. Lunch is especially the worst time to be notice as an outcast. Danni tried to stay calm, but still felt all jittery. To calm her nerves, she faced the piano. She started to play and sing.

_Hey, yeah yeah_

_I hate you, don't leave me_

_I feel like I can't breathe_

_Just hold me, don't touch me_

Danni felt herself calming down. Music had always calmed Danni down.

_And I want you to love me_

_But I need you to trust me_

_Stay with me, set me free_

_But I can't back down_

_No, I can't deny_

_That I'm staying now_

'_Cause I can't decide_

_Confused and scared_

_I am terrified of you_

Maybe living in Norrisville will be better than anywhere else. Maybe a life here is better than a life anywhere else.

_I admit that I'm in and out of my head_

_Don't listen to a single word I've said_

_Just hear me out before you run away_

'_Cause I can't take this pain_

_I hate you, don't leave me_

_I hate you, don't leave me_

Danni's voice was getting stronger, magic wise. Her mom always told her that her powers would grow more powerful one day.

'_Cause I love when you kiss me_

_I'm in pieces, you complete me_

_But I can't back down_

_No, I can't deny_

_That I'm staying here_

'_Cause I can't decide_

_Confused and scared_

_I am terrified of you_

Danni heart ached; she knew who this song was meant for. She just didn't know why she was singing it.

_I admit I'm in and out of my head_

_Don't listen to a single word I've said_

_Just hear me out before you run away_

'_Cause I can't take this pain, no_

_I'm addicted to the madness_

_I'm a daughter of the sadness_

_I've been here too many times before_

_Been abandoned and I'm scared now_

_I can't handle another fall out_

_I'm fragile, just washed upon the shore_

_They forget me, don't see me_

_When they love me, they leave me_

_I admit that I'm in and out of my head_

_Don't listen to a single word I've said_

_Just hear me out before you run away_

'_Cause I can't take this pain_

_No, I can't take this pain _

_I hate you, don't leave me_

I hate you, please love me

Danni smiled, and then heard clapping. She turned, and gasped. There stood a boy with brown hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black cloak with green markings. The boy was the same one who killed Danni's parents.

"Dante, what are you doing here?"

Dante chuckled, and walked up to Danni. He leaned in, and whispered in her ear.

"I want you back, and to kill the Ninja."

Danni eyes went wide, and she back away.

"No, you can't hurt him. Dante, you have been tracking me down ever since you killed my parents. I don't know why I fell in love with you in the first place!"

"'Cause I'm sexy and dangerous, and you love that."

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU JACKASS!"

Danni ran off, leaving behind one angry Dante. He shook his head, and laughed.

"Danni, you have no idea what you're doing."

…..

Danni kept running until she slammed into a boy. They both fell to the ground.

"Oh my God, I am sorry."

"It's fine; I get knocked down all the time."

The boy had deep purple hair and sapphire-blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with this strange white symbol, black skinny jeans, and deep purple high tops.

"Um, I'm Danni."

"Randy Cunningham. Nice to meet-"

There was a crash outside, catching Randy's attention. He stood up, and ran off. Danni raised an eyebrow, and then looked out a window. There was a big, black dragon outside. Danni's pupils shrunk.

"Dante, why do you always do this?"

…

Danni ran outside. She found the Ninja battling the dragon. Danni ran towards the fight. She looked over to the Ninja.

"NINJA, YOU CAN'T FIGHT THIS DRAGON!"

Ninja turned around, and looked at Danni.

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"Back down, I can handle this."

"But-"

"Trust me!"

Ninja did, and Danni looked at the dragon. If her mom was right about her powers, then maybe her voice could stop the beast. She faced the dragon, and began to sing.

_See you calling again,_

_I don't wanna pick up, no, oh_

_I've been laying in bed,_

_Probably thinking too much_

_Oh, oh_

_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times I don't reply;_

_You know the reason why_

All stood still, the dragon looked at Danni.

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

_Tired of being so sad, _

_Tired of getting so mad, baby_

_Stop right now, you'll only let me down,_

_Oh, oh_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

Even now, the Ninja was staring at Danni. Her voice was like a Siren's, hypnotic and beautiful.

_Trying not to forget should be easier than this,_

_Oh, oh_

_All the birthdays you've missed,_

_I was only a kid, oh, oh_

_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times I don't reply;_

_You know the reason why_

Danni could feel the dragon calming down. It was working.

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't back to me_

_Tired of being so sad,_

_Tired of getting so mad, baby_

_Stop right now, you only let me down_

_Oh, oh_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

_To me_

_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

_Tired of being so sad,_

_I'm tired of getting so mad, baby_

_Stop right now, you'll only let me down_

_Oh, oh_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

The dragon roared, and started to shrink down. Soon, the dragon turned into Dante.

"Why do you always ruin my plans?! For once, let me win, please!"

"Never, I'll never let you kill again."

"Then, I'll do this!"

Dante threw a dagger at the Danni. Her eyes went wide, she was frozen with fear. Ninja ran up, and took the blow. Dante fled, leaving Danni to deal with the Ninja. Danni ran to the Ninja, and gasped. The dagger lodged in his stomach. Danni carefully pulled it out.

_Dammit, I have to take off his suit to heal the wound. With a wound like that, it calls for some dark and light sorcery._

Danni took off the mask, and gasped.

…..

**OH MY GOD, IT'S A CLIFFHANGER! I KNOW YOU HATE CLIFFHANGERS!**

**WELL, BYE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Whoa, long time since I posted the last chapter to "Stuck and Wanted", huh? Well, sorry for the long hiatus. Well, at least thanks to this hiatus, I was able to finish book THREE of "The Story of the Warrior in White" series. So, don't complain. **

**Now;**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…..

Lying in front of Danni was the purple-haired teen himself, Randy Cunningham. Danni placed her hands over her mouth as she gasped. The dagger had hit Randy in the stomach, leaving a big wound. The wound bled, staining his signature shirt. Danni was at a loss for words.

Quickly, she carefully lifted up Randy by the armpits and took him to the janitor's closet. Danni shut and locked the door. She went over to where she had placed Randy. Danni kneeled down beside him. She slowly took off his shirt. Once his shirt was off, Danni began to heal him. Danni tried her best not to blush at the sight of his bare chest as she started working. She pulled out a black thread and a needle. Danni looped the thread in the needle, and started to stitch the wound. Once the stitching was done, Danni grabbed the Ninja mask. Obviously, there was a hole where the dagger had stabbed Randy.

_ Note to self, help Randy fix the suit once he heals up and you explain to him you know he's the Ninja. Oh brother, this day is really crappy._

Danni sighed as Randy started to stir. He slowly got up, scaring the shit out of Danni. But, nevertheless, she hugged him tightly.

"Oh shit, I thought Dante seriously damaged you when he stabbed you in the stomach. Thank god the suit had healing powers."

Randy stared at Danni with wide eyes. Before he could say anything, he felt a chill. Soon, he realized he was shirtless. Randy's cheeks burned.

"Um…D-Danni? W-why am I shirtless and what the hell are you talking about?"

Danni let go of Randy. She scratched the back of her neck, nervously. Her cheeks went pink with nervousness.

"Um…it's a long story."

…

The bell rang, and everyone ran out. Danni grabbed Randy's hand and led him to her home in the woods.

When Danni told what happened, Randy was left dumbstruck and had many questions. All his questions were about Dante and how Danni knew the jerk. So, Danni told him to come to her house so she could explain everything.

They reached the mansion. Randy gulped at the mansion, but he quickly dismissed the fear as Danni led him to her room.

Danni's room had deep purple walls and a crimson carpeted floor. There were two glass doors that lead to a big balcony and in the middle of the room was a big canopy bed. The canopy bed had a king-size mattress, purple bed covers and quilt, crimson and red pillows, and the canopy was black. Randy marveled at the large room.

"This is a big ass room!"

Danni chuckled as she sat down on her bed. She took off her hoodie, revealing a crescent moon and sun* birthmark on her right arm. Randy looked at it with interest as he sat by her.

"So, you want to know how I know Dante."

"Yes, I wouldn't have come with you if I haven't."

Danni sighed as she looked away.

"Dante murdered my parents a long time ago. I ran away, hiding in the forest for awhile. When I turned thirteen, we met. I was intrigued by him, and we started to date. But, one night, he tried to…rape me. There, I recognized his voice and was able to get him out. I got him out by…using my powers. I don't want to get into full detail. I just have powers, okay?"

Danni fell back, letting a small groan escape her lips. Randy looked at her. Randy laid next to her.

"Danni, it's okay. Now, I won't call you a shoob for making a stupid choose like that. Frankly, if I did you would use your powers on me…"

Danni laughed breathlessly. She turned to her side to look at Randy. She couldn't help but notice how handsome Randy was, not to mention how good he looked when he was shirtless.

Danni quickly dismissed the thought. She had just met Randy not too long ago. Why was she suddenly falling for this freshman? Danni shook her head, but she still had an urge growing inside her. The urge was the same urge she had when she bumped into Randy, though she really didn't think about it. Danni scooted closer to Randy, and she let her arm wrap around him. Randy barely noticed it, but he wrapped his arm around Danni. The two teens were soon in a cuddling position.

Danni could help but bring her hand on Randy's cheek, and bringing his face close to hers. Their eyes met and they both got lost in each other's gaze. Danni spoke up.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't move an inch."

Danni leaned in, making Randy blush. Before he could question anything, his lips crashed into Danni's. Danni wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and she somehow ended on top of Randy. Randy wrapped his arm around Danni's waist and he let his hand go up Danni's side. Danni let out a soft moan as Randy's hand went higher. Randy didn't know what he was doing, but he was enjoying every minute of it.

Soon, the two teens were lost in the kiss all through the night.

….

Dante threw a spear at a drawing of the Ninja. The spear hit the drawing right in the chest, where the heart was located. Dante kicked a rock with a great force, causing the rock to go across the room with great speed. His tantrum stopped when his mind went to Danni.

He fell to his knees, his fist clenched until his knuckles were white. He sometime in the night went to watch Danni in her home. He found Danni making out with the Ninja, aka Randy Cunningham. If people said he was jealous, that would be an understatement. Dante was FURIOUS that his love was with another. But, this wasn't even love. This was lust, something that wasn't even close to love at all. Dante looked at the drawing of the Ninja with envious eyes.

"Danni is MINE, you glorified, pajama-wearing nincompoop! She will be mine, whether she likes it or not. I will KILL YOU TO GET HER! DANIELLE IS MINE!"

Dante threw a fire ball at the drawing, making it into ashes.

…..

***: Okay, the crescent moon and sun is from the Disney movie "Twitches". You know the one about twin sisters that are witches. Their mom wears a necklace with the crescent moon and sun charm. Please, someone figure it out!**

**Oooooh, Dante is jealous, meaning that he will show up more often! And, Danni and Randy just had their first kiss! So cute!**

**Now, I hope you will forgive me for the hiatus. I will be updating this story, and my Frozen one, until I start book four of "The Story of the Warrior in White" series.**

**Now, please review (maybe put ideas in the review that maybe put into the story), follow, and favorite!**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note is at the end. It will explain things you might not understand in this chapter.**

….

Danni opened her eyes as she slowly sat up. She gave a soft yawn, and she turned to her left. Randy was sleeping soundly while he was buried beneath the quilt. Danni chuckled softly. She quietly crept out of bed, and she picked up her hoodie from the floor. Placing it on, she walked out to the balcony. She closed her eyes, and breathed in.

Suddenly, an arrow hit the wall near the balcony glass doors. Danni opened her eyes, and looked around. Standing under the balcony, was a girl with long auburn hair, pale white skin, and hazel eyes. She wore a red shirt, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, crimson cloak with ebony briar design, and an amulet with a ruby gem. Danni raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Who the juices are you?!"

The girl merely gave a death glare. She turned around, and ran off. Danni walked over to the bow, and looked at it with curious eyes.

"My name is Melanie Fate Grim*. We'll meet again very soon."

Danni turned around, but saw no one behind her. Danni just shrugged it off as she walked back inside. Below the balcony, the girl gave a small smirk before running off.

…...

Danni entered her room to find Randy still buried beneath the quilt. She gave a sly smile as she slowly crept towards the unsuspecting teen. Once she was close to Randy, she whispered a spell and a small popping sound came out of nowhere. Randy gave a small yelp as he got up. Danni started to laugh as she fell to her butt. Randy glared at her.

"Oh…God…You should have seen your face! Ha! So priceless!"

Danni kept laughing as Randy started swearing at her. Finally, Randy sat down on the bed and pouted. Danni stopped laughing, and sat next to him.

"What? Did I make Mr. Ninja-skills all discourage? I thought you were tougher than that."

Danni crossed her arms and looked at Randy. Randy gave a soft chuckle.

"Sorry, I'm just not use to pranks like that."

"You mean friendly pranks?"

"Yeah. I don't have any friends. I'm kind of a loner and invisible to everyone at school."

"You seriously don't have any friends?"

"Nope, unless I count you, Danni. You're my only friend."

"Wow, that's just…wow."

Randy nodded as he looked away. Danni sighed as she scooted close to Randy.

"Just so you know, I know what it feels like to be alone."

"I know, and I'm glad I'm not alone."

….

Randy and Danni walked to school, holding hands as they did. Danni couldn't help but think about the girl that she saw yesterday. All the girl said is that her name was Melanie Fate Grim.

Danni was so lost in thought that she accidently trip over a loose piece of sidewalk*. Danni landed face-first in a puddle. Luckily, the puddle was a water puddle. A few passing teens laughed. Danni got up, and mumbled a spell. The teens all fell into a water puddle, soaking them from head to toe. Randy chuckled as he and Danni walked passed them.

"Wow, what more can you do with your powers?"

"All kinds of stuff! My mom was a light witch and my father was a dark warlock."

"Um, excuse me?"

"Oh, light witches and warlocks are good while dark witches and warlocks are evil. My dad used to be evil until he fell in love with my mom. When they had me, they discovered I had light and dark sorcery in me."

Danni stopped at her locker. She circled her finger, and a ribbon of pink magic swirled around her finger. She pointed it at the lock, and the lock opened itself. Randy's eyes went wide.

"That's so Bruce! I wish I had powers like that!"

"Yeah, being a witch is pretty wicked and-"

A large crash was heard from outside. Danni and Randy ran to the windows and found a large hellhound tearing up the parking lot. The hellhound smashed Principal Slimovitz's car, making the man very distressed. Randy groaned.

"I guess it's Ninja o' clock."

"Dude, you got to find a better catchphrase than that."

"I've tried. Nothing but that works!"

Randy ran off, leaving Danni alone in the empty hall. Danni was about to follow Randy when a voice stopped her.

"Going to help your boyfriend, my little witch?"

Danni turned around and was met with Dante.

"Get out of here before I kick your butt, Dante."

Dante pulled out his dagger. A smirk formed on his face.

"You got to fight me first, doll."

Danni growled as she pulled out a bow and arrow. She pointed it at Dante, her eyes full of hate.

"With pleasure, jerk."

…

Ninja plunged his sword in the hellhound's back. The hellhound howled in pain, and it turned into black smoke. The smoke floated up, and disappeared without a trace. Ninja placed the sword back in an unknown place in the suit.

"Wow that was way too easy. Come on, Sorcerer! You can turn people into monsters, create mist creatures, and use your mist to almost strangle me! Make a better challenge than this."

"With pleasure."

Ninja was knocked to the ground. He looked up, and was face-to-face with the girl Danni saw the other day. She held a dagger close to Ninja's chest, waiting for the right moment to stab him.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I am Melanie Fate Grim, and you are the Ninja. Am I correct?"

"Well no derp, of course I'm the Ninja!"

"Good, thought you were an imposter."

Melanie stood up, as well as the Ninja. Melanie looked around, and growled.

"Dante is here, I can smell it."

"Okay, what the juice is going on?!"

"Dante is going to kidnap Danni and kill you. Now, if you excuse me, I gotta kill him."

Melanie ran off, leaving Ninja behind. Ninja just shrugged.

"Alright then. SMOKE-WAIT WHAT?! OH CRAP, DANNI!"

Ninja quickly ran in the direction of the school, completely steamed.

…..

***: Melanie Fate Grim will not only be in this story, she will be in my series, "The Story of the Warrior in White". All I can tell you about her is that she is the Grim Reaper or Death.**

***: I hate it when you're just walking down the sidewalk and then you suddenly trip over a piece of loose sidewalk. IT DRIVES ME INSANE!**

**Okay, time for some explaining. This is an alternate universe, or AU, of RC9:GN. In this AU, Randy has no friends, Howard is popular (just…don't ask), and McFist is not a villain at all. Now, this is the first time I'm doing an AU story. Forgive me if it sucks.**

**Sorcerer and Dante are the main villains, Danni and Randy are the heroes, and Melanie will be a big role.**

**Review, follow, and favorite please!**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note is at the end. **

…

"With pleasure, jerk."

Dante smiled as Danni pointed the arrow at him. Dante gave a bored look as Danni was ready to strike. He gave a rehearsed sigh.

"Do you honestly think you can kill me? You fear causing harm to others, you fear death, and you fear me. Remember that song you sang? What were the words? 'Confused and scared, I am terrified of you'?"

"I hate you, Dante!"

"You mean, 'I hate you, don't leave me'?"

"I don't love you anymore! You're a murderer, seducer, player, and a jackass! I hate you!"

Dante shook his head as he walked closer to Danni. He dropped his dagger, and placed his hand on Danni's side. Danni lowered her bow, and shivered. Dante smiled as he leaned close to Danni's ear.

"Stop fighting it, Danielle. Come on, just let up your guard. Let me in."

Danni closed her eyes, and breathed out slowly. Dante smiled as his lips came close to Danni's lips.

"You ignorant fool; I'm not that scared little girl anymore."

Dante backed away, and saw the evil smile on Danni's face. She pointed the bow at Dante's chest, and laughed.

"Time's up, pretty boy."

The arrow flew through the air, and struck Dante right in the chest. Dante screamed out in pain, and he fell to his knees. He pulled out the arrow, and blood flowed out of the wound. He clutched his chest as he looked up at Danni.

"F-fuck…Danni! Why did you-"

Danni fell to the ground. Behind her, was Melanie. Melanie smiled as she walked over to Dante. She pulled out a scythe from behind her back.

"I've wanted to do this for eight hundred years. Why, ever since your master, the Sorcerer, was imprisoned, you've been causing havoc. Now, time for your end."

Melanie raised her scythe, and-

"NINJA RING!"

A sharp ring flew out of nowhere, and knocked the scythe out of Melanie's hand. The scythe fell to the ground, and a red cloth wrapped around Melanie's wrist. Taking the advantage, Dante took off. Melanie growled.

"Who dares mess with me?!"

The cloth was pulled, and Melanie was thrown onto the ground. Melanie looked up, and saw the Ninja looking down at her.

"What the fuck is going on and who the crap are you? Don't dodge my question, just answer it!"

Melanie stood up, but gave the Ninja a smirk. She leaned in, and whispered in his ear.

"You will learn soon enough. We will meet again, Ninja. For now, if you want answers, bring Danni and meet me in the forest tonight."

Ninja shivered at the sound of the girl's silky voice. Melanie smirked as she walked away. Ninja just stood there, watching the girl walk away. His mind traveled to things he's never thought before. But, a groan interrupted his thoughts. Ninja smiled turned around, and saw Danni trying to stand up. He quickly took off his mask and helped the girl.

"Danni, you okay?"

"Yeah, just dizzy and light-headed. Whoa, what's with your eyes?"

"What are you talking about?"

Danni pulled out a compact, and opened it. Randy looked at the small mirror with wide eyes. His irises were blood read with black flecks. Randy was taken aback by this, but he just shrugged it off.

"It's nothing, let's get to class. We got poetry next."

Randy grabbed Danni's hand, and guided her to their next class.

…

Melanie sat on the roof of the school, looking at nothing in particular. This was very different from her home, Amity Park. Then again, she was from a different dimension and probably Amity Park in this dimension was way different. Melanie sighed.

Melanie Fate Grim was part of the Dimensional Council. Her role was to be the Grim Reaper, or Death. She decides who dies, who live, who becomes mortal, who becomes immortal, and so on. She was originally from Amity Park, ten thousand years ago. Amity Park was just a village when she was living in it. Amity Park always had ghosts haunting it, which intrigued her. One day, her home caught on fire and she and her mom died in the fire. Her mom went to heaven, and Melanie became a ghost halfa. When she first became a halfa, many of the ghosts didn't believe her. They said the fire was enough to make her full ghost, not just a halfa. But, somehow she became a halfa.

The following day, she met a woman named Deamata. Deamata was part of the Dimensional Council, and she took Melanie to the council. Deamata and the other members of the council, The Overseer, The Creator, Rava, and Shogamar, decided to make Melanie part of the fold. Soon, Melanie was known as the ghost halfa, Death.

Melanie blinked back tears. Remembering her past always lead to a crying session, something Melanie hated. She stood up, and looked around.

"Maybe I should visit home. After all, people have been talking about a certain ghost halfa."

Melanie pulled out a black bag. She pulled out some black powder from the bag, and threw it into the air. A black portal opened, and Melanie went through.

….

Randy and Danni sat in poetry, totally bored out of their minds. Suddenly, the teacher spoke sharply.

"Today, we will learn about poetry in music. Now, songs, some songs, are basically poems put with music. Ms. Blackwell-"

The teacher pointed at Danni, catching her off-guard.

"-Please step up to the class and sing a song that is an example of poems put with music."

Danni nodded, and she got up from her seat. Some of the class snickered and started to whisper. Danni stood at the front of the class. She took in a deep breath, and started to sing.

_Ever since I could remember,_

_Everything inside of me,_

_Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh)_

_I was never one for pretenders,_

_Everything I tried to be,_

_Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh)_

_If I told you what I was,_

_Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous,_

_Would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because,_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_If this problem lies in me_

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

_A monster, a monster_

_I've turned into a monster_

_A monster, a monster_

_And it keeps getting stronger_

_Can I clear me conscience,_

_If I'm different from the rest,_

_Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)_

_I never said that I want this,_

_This burden came to me,_

_And it's made its home inside (oh oh oh oh)_

_If I told you what I was,_

_Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous,_

_Would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because,_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_If this problem lies in me_

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

_A monster, a monster_

_I've turned into a monster_

_A monster, a monster_

_And it keeps getting stronger_

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

_A monster, a monster_

_I've turned into a monster_

_A monster, a monster_

_And it keeps getting stronger_

Danni quickly went back to her seat. Some of the students whispered as the teacher went to the front of the classroom.

"Very nice job, Ms. Blackwell."

Danni nodded. The teacher turned to the board and started to go on with the lesson. Danni looked at Randy.

"I saw you singing along."

Randy looked at her, his cheeks started to turn red.

"What? No, I wasn't singing. Shh, just pay attention to the lesson."

Randy turned back to the board, trying to hide his red cheeks. Danni smiled, and she turned to the board.

…..

The pitch black sky was illuminated by the light of the full moon. The stars gave soft glows, compared to the brilliant white light of the moon. The streets of Norrisville were empty and quiet, not a single person in sight. However, there was movement in the forest near the edge of Norrisville. The Ninja, aka Randy Cunningham, was sprinting through the forest with Danni. Randy had explained what Melanie had told him to Danni, who didn't mind the little adventure.

The duo stopped at a clearing, where a pair of red eyes shined in the shadows. Randy gulped in fear as he approached the eyes.

"Is that you, Melanie?"

"Yeah, no need to be a scaredy baby."

"I-I'm not scared!"

Melanie laughed as she stepped out of the shadows, revealing her true form. Her hair, once long and auburn, was now jet-black with the ends of her hair snow-white. Her eyes, once a beautiful hazel, were now blood-red. Her skin, once pale, was now white as death. She wore a black tank top, deep purple tights, silver chain belt, black combat boots, and a long black cloak with a large hood. Melanie held a devilish grin as she walked towards the Ninja.

"So, you ready for the truth, Ninja?"

"Um, heck yes! I wouldn't have come if I didn't."

Melanie walked towards Danni, and she pulled out her scythe. Danni held her breath. Melanie turned around and sliced the air with her scythe. A small window opened, revealing a vision.

"There is an evil Dante will set free before you have to face the Sorcerer, Ninja. The evil will set free the Sorcerer, and you have to face both of them. And Danni, you will face Dante and must end him once and for all."

Danni and Randy looked at each other with wide eyes. Melanie closed the window, and gave them a sober look.

"You must work together and stop this evil. I will guide you, but I must return to my home. I have some…unfinished business to deal with. Until we meet again."

Melanie walked away, leaving Danni and Randy scared out of their wits.

…..

**Okay, that was intense. Here are a few things I want to tell/ask you.**

**One: Anyone who can guess what show Melanie comes from, I might put your OC in one of the chapters. Guess away!**

**Two: There will be some things from my "The Story of the Warrior in White" series put into this story, along with ties and answers.**

**Three:** **The song in this chapter was "Monster" by Imagine Dragons. You should listen to it, it's badass! :D**

**Four: Randy's new eye color and the song are foreshadowing something major. Hint, hint. ;)**

**And that's it!**

**Review, follow, and favorite please!**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB!**


End file.
